


Mad Hell Visions and Lost Marbles

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ideas resonate with something old, something terrifying, something that wants to reach out and touch you, taint you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hell Visions and Lost Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> This attempt at spookiness was written for a Halloween challenge. There's a slight mention of Aoi/Kai in passing. And, of course, all of this is just a figment of my imagination, pure fiction.

There was a reason Ruki almost never watched the video for Mad Marble Hell Vision.

Thinking back, it begun when they'd started planning for the shooting of the video, when they'd finalised the looks and the ideas and the "story" they were trying to tell in the PV. But back then, they didn't see the connection. It was simply a string of random misfortunes.

Then one of the makeup girls fell down a stair and sprained an ankle. No big deal, what she could do sitting down, she did, and the rest was done by the others. Then one of the camera men had contracted a stomach bug and basically couldn't leave the bathroom, and no one else let him either, because they didn't want to get sick too.

No one connected these incidents.

No one saw the pattern either, when equipment suddenly started breaking. Lamps blew, wiring was faulty, almost causing an accident, although no one knew how it could have ended up like that after three different people had checked it. Then things started disappearing.

It was nothing big or important at first. Ruki lost a pencil, while he could have sworn he'd put it on the table just a minute earlier. But then Reita's bass went missing. For two whole minutes it was just gone, until it was back where it was supposed to have been the whole time, stubbornly refusing to give any clues as to what had happened. Reita, who'd been angry and frantic about it, refused to let it out of his sight after that.

Two buttons came loose in Ruki's jacket. At the same time. Bad luck, they were starting to call it. Then the director's chair moved with no one being behind him and he almost fell to the floor when he sat down.

The shoot was supposed to just take a few hours, but with more and more complications, it ended up taking longer than anticipated, and they didn't have to block out the daylight from the windows any more.

Ruki collapsed in a chair after they'd re-shot the same scene for the fifth time. There'd been some weird flashes in the middle of the picture earlier.

"Hey," Uruha said and handed him a bottle of water. "You okay?"

Ruki smiled, grateful for the water. "Yeah, just tired."

"We'll be done soon."

"Unless something else happens."

Uruha looked at him, and Ruki could see that Uruha knew what he was talking about. "It can't go on forever..."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Something is weird."

Uruha shrugged. "I can't see what we can have done to attract all this bad luck."

"Is it bad luck though?"

"Do we want to call it something else?" Uruha asked and the look he gave Ruki was sharp and full of warning.

Ruki blinked. "No... I guess not."

Uruha nodded, sipping his coke. "Did you know that this is the second time I've had a can of Coke here that I've had to exchange? What are the odds for that? The first I opened wasn't Coke, but some other soda. And the other one smelled so horrible that I didn't even try to taste it." He turned away and headed for the bathrooms, leaving Ruki to think about what he'd said.

Ruki shivered suddenly, a cold draft wafting over him. Eerily, it seemed to cling, to hold on to him, even as he got up and walked across the warehouse where they were shooting. He didn't feel comfortable sitting alone in that corner any longer. It was madness, but he thought he could feel a cold touch on his face sometimes. Madness. There was no one there!

He watched as Aoi and Kai were covered in fake blood and something slimy. It looked quite disgusting, but they were laughing and joking about it. They stepped into the cage that had been set up for them and the door was closed with a loud clang. Ruki watched the monitor, seeing what the director saw, and he bit his lip as he heard the sharp intake of breath from him. What the hell had _that_ been? There. Right there on the screen, there'd been a sudden flash of white and something that looked far too much like a hand had seemed to grab for the camera.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Hold on for a moment." He checked the footage, and muttered something Ruki couldn't make out under his breath. "Okay... Let's do that again. From the beginning. Play the music... And action!"

Aoi and Kai snaked around each other, grabbing the bars of the cage, and Ruki had to smile a the obscene attention those bars were getting, even more than the first time. Kai seemed to really enjoy this scene... This time nothing interfered, and they got the clip they needed.

"Okay, good! You can come out now." The director busied himself with the script, checking on what they needed for the next bit they were going to shoot.

"Um, guys?" Kai said carefully. Then, "A little assistance here, please," a bit louder, and everyone looked at him.

"Yes? Just come on out so you can watch the footage."

"But that's just it! We can't." Kai shook the bars, and his frown looked more serious than ever with all the blood on his face.

"Eh? But... that's impossible." One of the assistants walked over to the cage.

"Did you lock it?" Aoi asked, not looking so happy either.

"No. There's no lock!" They shook the cage door but it refused to budge. "Can you... step back a little?"

Aoi and Kai pressed together in a corner of the cage, Aoi taking advantage of the situation by wrapping an arm around Kai's waist and pulling him close. "Better stay close to me then," he said with a grin.

Ruki shook his head. Trust Aoi to not get upset or worried, and instead get up close and personal with his boyfriend in the open, with no one noticing.

It took a few minutes, but then, just as suddenly and unexplainable as it had got stuck, the cage door swung open. As if by agreement, no one said anything about how strange it was, everyone focused on getting the video finished.

With only a few more disruptions, they got the raw footage for the PV done, and if the clapping and the cheers were filled with more relief than joy, no one seemed to want to point that out. They all cleared out from the building as quickly as they could pack away the equipment, and Ruki was glad that he was among the first to leave.

They were all quiet in the car home, a strange weight of gloom lingering. But the farther from the set they got, the easier it was to breathe normally, and when they split up, each going to their own home (apart from Kai, who was staying over at Aoi's place), they could smile and laugh and joke around again.

 

**

 

There was a reason Ruki almost never watched the video for Mad Marble Hell Vision.

He didn't like how there always seemed to be a cold draft in the room whenever and wherever it was played. He also didn't like how there was always something moving in the corner of his eye, but when he tried to look directly at it, there was nothing. He'd carefully asked other about it, but no one he talked to had ever noticed anything strange about the video. They said.

It was just coincidences, Ruki told himself. But he didn't feel it necessary to test his theory. He didn't want to be proven wrong. Or rather, this was the one time he didn't want to be right about something...


End file.
